Another Code:Chara Cinderella Story
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: What would happen if Another Cinderella story happened with Shugo Chara and Code Lyoko characters? Please read. Much better than the summary. Btw, my Oc is Cinderella... Or is she?


Nyan: Okay, so yeah, I wanted to do this forever! Shugo Chara and Code Lyoko in: Another Cinderella story!

Odd: Wait, how will that work?

Ikuto: I don't think that's even possible…

Nyan: Just watch me do it :)

Snowflake: NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Code Lyoko, Shugo Chara, or Another Cinderella Story. She does own Priscilla, a computer, and the free-will of any of these characters as of now.

Odd: What?!

Nyan: Just read it :D

* * *

"Priscilla! You're ruining my career! Just get me some bubbly water!" Dominique yelled.

"Yes ma'am." I stated quietly.

"There are people who would just kill for this job. Important people. Bubble me now or you're grounded. Stay out of my dressing room. I hate your energy. It's ugly and sad and lonely." Dominique stated offhandedly at me. I only walked to the cooler to grab the last bottle of bubbly water. I don't think she even needs this at her age. Just as I was walking back to Dominique's dressing room, Sissi and Saaya stopped me. Sissi grabbed the water from my hand.

"Oh my God. Thank you so much Dork-cilla. That was the last bottle of bubbly water," Sissi snickered.

"No, thank you, Sissi. Your mom's gonna kill me…" I muttered not wanting any trouble.

"Not my problem," she replied.

"So true," Saaya snorted with a hair flip.

"Um, they told me to tell you you're holding the whole shoot up."

"And in case you forgot, you work for us."

"Oh how could I ever forget?" I stated sadly before walking away angrily to the sound of their annoying giggles. I walked to see Dominique talking to a reporter about my mother.

"Oh, it's a tragedy really. Her mother was one of my dancers. The weak link, really. Then she died. I needed some help around the house so I took in her little brat. Aren't I a saint?" Dominique said twisting her finger through her thinning blonde hair. I put a hand on my heart shaped locket with a lock at the front. My mother gave it to me before she died. She told me, "When the time comes, your heart will unlock, Priscilla. Never give up on your dreams." I kept those words close to my heart forever. Saaya snapped her fingers and brought me back to reality.

"What's with the attitude? We are so good to you," Saaya stated dramatically acting as if she were an angel. I wanted nothing more than to draw devil horns on her right now. I only looked at her as I continued to try and find more bubbly water.

"You may live in the 90210, but you're still just a zero," Sissi taunted.

"We live in the 90211, smart one."

"Priscilla, bubbles, now!"

"Coming Dominique!" I handed her water and watched as she recorded a commercial for bacne. She's never going to bounce back from this one. I had to hold in my laughs though, because with Dominique, if I have joy, I'm grounded. I skateboarded home while Dominique, Saaya, and Sissi all sat in the limo. I didn't care much because at least I was getting some exercise.

"He's coming back for the rest of the year. I mean, how hot is that?!" Saaya yelled into her cell phone in excitement.

"Like surface of the sun hot!" Sissi exclaimed right back through her phone. I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"Don't you dare turn on that Tv set," Dominique stated quickly seeing her girls already doing that.

"Ok mom!" Sissi shouted.

"Turn it! Turn it! Turn it!" Saaya whispered in anticipation. I only looked at the TV in my room to realize that Nagihiko Fujisaki was coming back to our school to finish his senior year, which was also my grade. I only smiled at the screen remembering the childish crush I had on him a few years ago. My friend Rima had a little crush on him too, but I don't know if she got over him. I saw that his friend Odd Della Robia was with him. I blushed slightly because Odd was a super funny guy. I didn't get to know him that well though because him and Nagihiko both left for Nagihiko's career a couple of years ago. Apparently, Nagihiko was going to hold a dance contest where one student would get to be in his next video. I heard Saaya and Sissi squealing, but I knew they wouldn't win since they both have two left feet. I carefully held the blue music note charm on my bracelet as Dominique beeped through an intercom.

"Priscilla, I need you pronto right now. You forgot to TiVo my soaps."

"I don't even know what that's supposed to mean…" I sighed.

"Sorry Dominique, I'll be right there…" I replied into the intercom.

"Can you feel that?"

"What?"

"I'm choking you from a distance." At this point I got up and ran to do what Dominique wanted me to do. I faintly heard her voice yell, "Choking you!" from a distance. The next morning, I woke up to a rain shower. Lucky for me, Lulu and Rima came to pick me up in Lulu's van.

"Hey," I waved casually to both of them.

"Hi," Rima smiled at me.

"Hey, what's up girl?" Lulu giggled happily.

"Nothing much, just an average day being little ol' average me," I sighed.

"Aww girl! Don't be like that! You're all sparkly and stuff! There's nothing average about you," Lulu stated driving along.

"Well, you could say that again," I said looking at my charm bracelet which had a pom-pom, a music note, a paint brush, a diamond, and a pair of angel wings surrounding a heart on it.

"Did you find out what these were for yet?" Rima asked me looking at her own charm bracelet which held a star and teardrop melded together and half of a queen's crown.

"Nope. I've got no clue." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, they make cute fashion accessories," Lulu smiled looking at her own charm bracelet which had a purple gem charm on it. "I can't believe this is gonna be our last semester together!" Lulu pouted keeping her eyes on the road.

"Do you think you could survive without us?" I asked gesturing to Rima also.

"She'll be fine," Rima smiled. "Besides, you'll probably be doing everything, so you'll pick us up in your private jet."

"Well, we all know I'm going to be a fashion designer, of course co-designed by you Prisca, a police woman, a doctor, a teacher, a part-time dancer, a singer…"

"We know Lulu," I laughed, "Man, I can't believe I have more charms than you with all those dreams."

"Yeah, and Rima, I'll personally fly you on your comedy tour," Lulu stated with stars in her eyes.

"Thanks. I just hope I can get into that comedy school in New York… My parents don't even care…" Rima said sadly.

"Cheer up Rima. You've got this! Plus, we'll be down the road from each other, so we can visit each other whenever we want!" I giggled happily as Lulu pulled into the school parking lot. I got down from Lulu's van to see Amu Hinamori, basically the queen bee of the school, Sissi, and Saaya talking about some stupid cosmetics trick.

"It's called a one-sip diet," Amu laughed as she flung her soda onto my clothes. I only looked down angrily at my clothes while Amu, Sissi, and Saaya laughed at me. Amu's charm bracelet gleamed as she chortled.

"Sorry Priscilla, I didn't see you there. It's like you were totally invisible," Amu snickered. Her charm bracelet had 4 charms, one less than mine. Her charms were a heart, a spade, a clover, and a diamond. Only certain people had these bracelets, but why she had one was beyond me.

"How 'bout you check out my invisible fist?" Lulu yelled angrily. Amu, Saaya, and Sissi only laughed once more before driving away.

"They're seriously jerks…" Rima muttered getting down.

"One day, I'm gonna meet them in a dark alley, and our little angel won't be there to stop me…" Lulu stated angrily. I laughed a little.

"Don't worry Lulu, even if I am an angel, I hate evil, so I can help you with that," I snickered as all three of us walked inside.

"Hey pipsqueak, can you even reach your own locker?" A cheerleader sneered at Rima.

"At least I have a brain I can reach," Rima retorted quietly but loud enough for the cheerleader to hear.

"Don't worry Rima. She's just jealous she can't be totes adorable like you," Lulu cheered.

"Yeah, we all know the cutest girls are the shortest," I smirked considering I was pretty short too.

"Look! It's Nagihiko Fujisaki!" Another cheerleader yelled causing many students to run towards the door. Rima turned slightly with a blush on her cheeks.

"I love drama, it's so dramatic! Did I ever tell you guys that I'm also planning to be an actor like my mom?" Lulu giggled.

"You won't get to be an actor if we're trampled. Come on!" I shouted as we pushed through the crowd to get to my locker. Ikuto walked up to us with his necklace with a cat paw charm on it. Lulu blushed for a second, before it quickly disappeared. Rima raised an eyebrow while I giggled.

"Hey Lulu," Ikuto stated while a very faint red tint was displayed on his cheeks. Rima and I both noticed this causing both of us to laugh. Lulu only glanced at us before replying to Ikuto.

"Hi Ikuto," she stated trying to keep her cool.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ikuto asked. I could tell that underneath his cool composure, he was really nervous. Lulu only looked at me and Rima before nodding her head in agreement. Lulu and Ikuto walked off down the hallway.

"Bet you they're gonna come back boyfriend and girlfriend," Rima stated. I smirked.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," I chuckled. The commotion from Nagihiko coming back was heading towards us and I only sighed. He was just like us. Why'd everyone have to make a big deal out of it. Rima looked slightly infuriated.

"Why does everyone care so much about him anyways? He's just another senior. Who cares if he's been a pop star? He came back to find his roots, not get mobbed by fangirls," Rima ranted.

"Sounds like you care a lot about Nagihiko," I teased. Rima blushed.

"I don't," Rima said puffing out her cheeks.

"Whatever you say," I giggled. I was turning around when I was bumped from behind by Nagihiko.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," he apologized. I noticed he was wearing a necklace with blue and purple flower charms and half of a queen's crown on it. I raised an eyebrow at the crown.

"It's okay," I stated quickly before going on the ground to grab my papers. I saw that Rima had frozen in place staring at Nagihiko. I could tell that they were staring into each other's eye. I smirked until I saw Amu come up from behind Nagihiko.

"You look really-" Nagihiko was interrupted from behind.

"Hey Nagi, long time no kiss," Amu stated before kissing Nagihiko.

"Uhhh Hi Amu…" Nagihiko said pushing Amu off of him a little bit. I saw sadness flash through Rima's eyes as I finished picking up my papers.

"We have so much to catch up on!" Amu said latching onto Nagihiko's arm.

"Look, Amu-"

"First things first, I heard that you were coming to dance class today," Amu stated dragging Nagihiko away. I saw Rima look after them pitifully while her half of her queen's crown glowed for a moment. I raised an eyebrow at this before putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. She sighed before a blonde boy walked by me.

"Hey, nice tutu," he stated. I recognized him to be Odd, but I didn't know him that well.

"Thanks." I stated.

"My name's Odd, but most people call me the Funk," Odd stated. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"I have no idea! It doesn't even make any real sense!" Odd stated.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I smiled.

"No problem. I'll see you around," he waved. I turned to see Rima smirking at me.

"What?"

"I can't tell if you can see all of the sparks that just flew by," Rima laughed.

"Whatever," I giggled. I saw Lulu walk back to us blushing heavily with a half of a heart charm on her bracelet.

"Where'd you get that?" I snickered.

"From me," Ikuto smirked giving Lulu a kiss on the cheek holding up his necklace with the other heart half glowing. Rima and I practically squealed when Ikuto left.

"Oh stop it guys! I saw you talking to some cuties too!" Lulu accused. Rima and I both blushed trying to forget our previous encounters.

"Wasn't one of them Nagihiko Fujisaki?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, but the Queen of Mean stole him away," I grumbled angrily, "And he and Rima were like totally in love, staring into each other's eyes!" I swooned while my blue music note glowed.

"Well, it looked like you and that Odd kid were hitting it off!" Rima accused sticking out her tongue while I blushed.

"Come on guys, we've got to get to class," Lulu laughed. Sissi and Saaya just had to show their faces though.

"What's your damage Dork-cilla?" Saaya jeered.

"Nothing. What's your damage?" Lulu retorted. I only wanted to get to class.

"This is our hallway. Or did you trolls forget that?" Sissi sneered.

"Oh yeah, you want a piece of me?" Lulu threatened putting up her fists.

"Come on Lulu, it's not even worth it," Rima stated. We walked away to hear Saaya ask, "What's a troll?"

"How is it possible that you live with them?" Lulu complained.

"Just be lucky you can escape them after school's over…" I groaned walking to class.

* * *

Nyan: Time for a commercial break!

Odd: What? But what happens next?

Nyan: You'll find out after I read some reviews.  
Ikuto: This is actually working. I can't believe it...

Nyan: I bet you guys though it would be just like the movie until it started branching out :3

Odd: What are those bracelets for?

Nyan: You'll find out soon. R + R!


End file.
